


禁止展示 No Showing

by Jellyfish_Lucky



Category: 9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020)
Genre: Bottom! Carlos, Claiming Bites, M/M, Misunderstandings
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:01:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24193978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jellyfish_Lucky/pseuds/Jellyfish_Lucky
Summary: Carlos在夏天的某一天穿了长袖制服出勤。一位嫌疑人往他身上泼了些什么，126消防队通过Carlos身上的痕迹得知了一些他们不太想知道的事情，并向TK投以谴责的目光。尤其是Michelle。There’s one day in summer Carlos wears his long-sleeve suit on a call. A suspect splashes something towards him, and the members of Firehouse 126 get to know things they’re not willing to. Everyone is giving TK the disapproval gaze.Especially Michelle.
Relationships: Carlos Reyes/TK Strand
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	禁止展示 No Showing

天气很热。即使还没到盛夏，阳光下的柏油路上至少有27℃，连花园里的老奶奶都换上了背心。他知道。他也很热。看着那位（唯一的一位）穿着长袖制服的警察让他觉得更热了。

“所以，警官，我什么时候可以给我的花园浇水了？这简直太疯狂了，我最开始只是想给Tabby洗个澡，这些彩色的珠子就争先恐后的喷出来了！我不知道Tabby有没有吃，但是我一会就带它去趟兽医——我自己也得去趟门诊。这玩意蹭过皮肤痒痒的！”

Reyes警官，他从制服上读到的，皱起眉头，用手背擦了擦额头渗出的汗珠。他的搭档，Mac，已经恨不得把第三颗扣子解开了，Reyes警官连手腕上的扣子都扣得死死的。警官明显感到很热，从他用一沓纸来回轻轻扇动就能看出来，但是他丝毫没有松开纽扣的意思。

“根据现场，你的水管，和花园排水沟来看，这些珠子已经把你家的管道堵死了。你有没有查看过屋内的水管？厨房和卫生间还正常出水吗？”Reyes警官说着，不时地瞄向环形小巷的尽头，屋主不由自主地随着他的动作伸长脖子看去，什么也没有。

“我在等消防局，”这位好脾气的警官解释道，“毕竟管道问题是他们的专长。“在等他们过来的时候，我要去问问你的邻居是不是也遇到了同样的情况。Mac！”他回头叫出躲进景观树阴影里的搭档，“你和这位先生进屋里看看水管的情况，怎么样？你还能享受点空调。”他的搭档如蒙大赦，一通点头后像兔子一样窜进了独栋小屋里。

“这里什么情况？”Owen跳下消防车，谨慎地看了穿得‘全副武装’的Carlos一眼，复杂的目光中混合着‘这条子不热吗’和‘这条子在和我儿子睡觉’等多种Carlos不愿细想的情绪。

“屋主打来电话说，他家的花园水龙头往外喷洒泡泡珠，我和我的搭档简单检查了一下管道系统，他的整个家都被这种遇水膨胀的小珠子包围了。”他能感觉到TK的视线黏在他身上，从他的脖颈到手腕、肩膀，TK像是扫描他一样，目光在一个个点上停留，打过对勾再换下一个。“屋主和他的狗被珠子喷了一身，他说感觉有点痒。”

“噢，那可能是他对珠子的材质过敏，”Owen捻起一颗吸饱了水膨胀过了头的彩色小珠子，对着阳光看了看，“这是那种，用来培育花卉的，什么来着？”他回头问队员。

“水晶泥。用来给插花保湿的。”Marjan走上前，没有迟疑的给出了答案，她冲Carlos扬了扬下巴：“你好啊。这衣服是怎么回事？”

很明显，整个消防队都想知道，Carlos能感受到连Judd的注意力都被吸引了过来。“日光过敏。”他含糊道。Judd发出了一声喷气的鼻音：“真的假的？我在德州这么多年，从没见过有人得这个。这过敏种类真的存在么？”

谢天谢地，Owen拯救了他。“那挺严重的，在纽约的时候人们会因为这个去看皮肤科。”他的手搭在Carlos肩上，推引着警官走进景观树的阴影里，“让我们来接手管道的问题吧，孩子。屋主在屋里吗？”

消防员们鱼贯而入。Judd同情地拍了下他的肩膀，TK，他尽量避免在现场有直接互动的工作同事兼约会对象，凑过来趁人不注意地捏了下他的手。Carlos叹了口气。日光过敏。如果明天下雨了他又该怎么说？

工作。现在是工作时间。Carlos摇了摇头，努力在地面蒸腾的热气里保持清醒。他已经问过了右边的邻居，那家倒霉的人被从午睡中叫醒，迎接他们的是厨房水龙头里喷涌而出的水晶泥。回想起这个场面让他挡着嘴笑了两声，邻居目瞪口呆看着蓄水池被彩色珠子灌满，家里的小女儿在一边踮着脚扒望水槽，一边欢欣雀跃地鼓掌大喊“独角兽！”的场景能让他至少笑上一天。不能笑的太过分，自从消防车加入警车的停车队伍，附近的邻居要么站在花园里，要么站在窗后往外看，他不能笑得太过明显，让人以为他在幸灾乐祸。

他还没问到左边的邻居。相比之下，左边的那家安静地有些过分。没有围观的邻居，窗帘后也没有动静。他按了下对讲机：“去隔壁左边查看。”“收到，稍等。”Mac回复道，很快他的搭档牺牲了屋内的冷气，加入了这支过于炎热的队伍，屋主站在门廊上有些疑惑的来回看了消防员和警官们几眼。“你家左边住的是什么人？”Carlos问。

“大学生吧，我猜？年轻人，经常party到很晚，我敲过几次门让他们小点声。”屋主皱着眉，现在反而安静下来的隔壁让Carlos心中隐隐警惕起来。“你今天看到过他们吗？”

“没，没有，他们一般不到12点是不会起来的。”

他冲Mac点了点头，在搭档眼中看到了熟悉的了然。该死的恶作剧。早该想到了。没有人会大张旗鼓的把一堆水晶泥冲进下水道。

“Dispatch. 363-H-20. 正在调查一项非法损害，地址是499 Bathurst Street West.”

“收到。”

他迈上台阶，敲响了隔壁的门。

“奥斯汀警局！有人在家吗？”他用非常‘条子’的语气喊了门。门内一片死寂。他又敲了几次。

离门很近的位置传来了窸窸窣窣的声音。他有些紧绷着，不知道为什么一群醉生梦死的大学生的家给他带来了不好的预感。“奥斯汀警局！我需要问住在这里的人一些事情！”

门开了手掌宽的一条缝。

一头蓬乱的稻草一般的短发男人半掩着门，即使没看到，Carlos也知道他在用门内的另半边身体顶住门边，这是一个冲突的信号。“干嘛？”那人压低着嗓子问。

“只是需要询问你几个问题。”Carlos一手扶住门边，另一只手在背后朝Mac打了个准备好的手势。“你的邻居报警说，他的排水系统被一种吸水膨胀的珠子堵塞了，我想问问你家有出现这种情况吗？”

男人的眼珠转了转，避开了Carlos的视线。“嗯，没，没有吧，没有这回事。”他含糊地说，竭力控制自己不往屋里回头，就好像门的另一边还有个人在跟他交流似得。Carlos非常熟悉这种反应，于是他往前一步，向对方施压：“这可太奇怪了。旁边的那家完全被这东西侵占了，甚至大街上的排水口里都有。介意我进去看看吗？”

那么一瞬间，男人的眼睛里有除了恐慌之外的东西。他猛地向后窜去，房子里出现了杂乱的脚步声，全都冲向后门。“不许动！”警官的身体反应比他还快，但在他推开门的瞬间，一桶浑浊的液体从上而下浇了下来。

“Carlos！”他按倒了开门的那一个，抹了把脸上的水，“我没事！去追他们！”有什么不对。水里有什么东西。Carlos停留在原地，按下对讲机：“499 Bathurst Street West，需要警力支援。多名嫌疑人，袭击警官逃逸，我的搭档已经前往追捕。”

他的皮肤发烫。有点痒。然后是轻微的疼痛。Carlos吸了一口气，看到自己按在嫌疑人肩头的手上浮起一片浅红。

“Dispatch. 需要医疗援助。”

感谢上帝，Michelle的小队就在附近，她用了4分钟，把医疗车开得像火箭一样冲进了小巷。126的队员们尽了最大努力帮他冲洗了裸露的皮肤，Carlos很感激自己的眼睛没像他的手一样又疼又痒。

“你需要脱掉上衣，如果你的裤子湿了也要脱掉。”Michelle帮他检查后命令道。Carlos有些为难地看着她，试图用眼神表明他不想在大众面前半裸，至少不要在126队面前。

“你应该感谢泼到你的不是酸性液体，不然你的躯干皮肤要和你的制服一起下来了。”Michelle严厉地说，漠视Carlos的抗拒，和Tim一起上手，扒掉了Carlos的制服。“幸好你穿的是长袖，”Gillian举着一瓶冲洗液站在他面，随时待命只等Michelle一声令下就给他来个生化式除尘，“我本来还在想你为什么大夏天要穿长袖，不过很值……得……”

门顶上的不知名液体在Carlos的皮肤上留下了一些浅浅的红印。但是不止如此。一些颜色更深的印记藏在那些灼伤下面。青色的、紫色的，淤青，咬痕。

“哦……哇哦……”Tim目瞪口呆的维持在扒下Carlos制服的最后一个动作，不知道是该把衣服举起来，还是给他披回去。Gillian吹了个口哨。“Kinky.” 而Michelle眯起了眼睛，转向了126的方向。

“TK.” 她冲关切的消防员们喊道，这时Carlos才注意到TK在原地焦躁不安地打转（原谅他，Paul和Marjan给他冲洗的时候他一直闭着眼睛)，听到她的召唤立刻向这边小跑过来。大部队紧跟其后。

“怎么了？有什么不对吗？”TK问，绿色的瞳孔紧张地颤抖着。Owen拍了下他儿子的肩膀，“呼吸。”然后他转过来，和其他所有人一起，看到了Michelle想让他看到的。

“Oh…………TK.”


End file.
